louvreorgfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Nicholas V/VOTE FOR NICHOLAS
hello jury !!! so i’m going to preface this speech with the fact that i am well aware that my jury management sucked ass this season && i own that 100%. But here’s a speech outlining my perspective on the game and why i think i deserve to win if u can overlook my hot mess jury management... coming into this game i knew that i would definitely be painted as a competition threat since in my previous season i went a little too hard on two immunities in a row and then got majority votes at the following two tribals. so my plan was to try and get the heat off of myself by constantly telling people that i had beef with others or that i was fighting other people. The purpose of this was to make it seem like i was less of a threat and more of someone who could be taken out easily at any point. one example of this is telling literally everyone under the sun that i had beef with eva from shikoku isn’t true @ all so that people would think i would always target her blindly over everyone else. another is telling jakey/benj that i had beef with ally/zach/bryce vice versa when i never really did. ' '''once i got to merge i felt like i had so many options of who to work with in the game and it was really hard to choose so like the lil bitch i sure was...i threw a vote on eva on the first tribal council. While that thrown vote was 80% me not wanting to choose sides there was a part of me that wondered if two idols would get played since that same day the hosts added a ‘idoled out’ category to the wikia. i let my cracked mind get the best of me and i sure did throw my vote with like 20 seconds to spare. Anyhow after louise was the victim of my vote throwing i decided to settle on a side and that side was ally/bryce/zach. However i still tried to keep my connections with benj/jakey intact because it allowed me to get very important information about who they were targeting and it allowed me to know what was going on with both sides of the game and plan accordingly. Truthfully i was looking for a way to flip and spice up the game, but after the first few tribals it made absolutely no sense to flip on the people who were almost equally as hated by the jury as i was. I had to cut a lot of deals to make it to this point of the game and like 50% of those deals ended up w me betraying them so i apologize 4 that on a personal level but at the end of the day i made the decisions i had to make to get to the end and at least try to win. I also want to thank literally almost all of u for helping me to get to this point...even tho yall probably regret it now nnn ' '''i also just wanted to point out that my strategy lowkey worked bc i never had a vote against me until the f4 tribal council. despite being labeled a competition beast by others and winning those immunities, i was able to snake my way this far to the end not really being targeted. granted 50% of that is definitely due to the fact that i played up how much the jury hated me but the other 50% was due to the social connections i made and the strategy of saying i constantly had beef with people when i didn't I’d say the most lacking part of my game for sure was my horrible jury management. Because i was playing both sides, every tribal council was a nightmare because every time i would end up pissing one person off a ton and i didnt do the best job i could have possibly done to...not make yall hate me when i voted u off. i played a game w a lot of lies necessary and unnecessary && also i sure did have two idols that i ended up giving to bryce to help take out people i felt bad about turning on but i knew could beat at the end c and ally. i was never in a position where i was getting majority of the votes so as much as i wanted to use my idols on myself i never was in a position where that was necessary so i used them in the best way i could to increase my low low chances of winning anyhow im open to whatever questions u guys have for me !! i glued my scalp on real tight ~ tl dr; i was an ugly rat who betrayed a lot of people...and both of bryce's idols were mine that i gave to him to take out people i was working w and didn't want to have to betray but needed to bc they would have kicked my ass at FTC Category:Blog posts Category:Machu Picchu Blogs